Lily of Hogwarts
by Deutzia
Summary: Lily has a pathetic life until Hogwarts offers a bright spot in her otherwise gloomy world. However, that candle of brightness flickers... please review...I want to hear what people think
1. August 31, 1966

Lily of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter One: August 31, 1966  
  
"The hills are alive, with the sound of music. With songs they have sung, for a thousand years ."  
  
"Will you shut it, Tunia?" I snapped, glaring at the wall that separated our rooms.  
  
"What? Is it against the law to sing or something?" Petunia snapped back at me. Boy those walls were paper-thin. Thin enough for me to hear every single sound that emitted from Petunia's room and vice versa.  
  
"No. I just want to study."  
  
"What for? That stupid school that doesn't teach normal subjects and allows its graduates to be simple-minded idiots who can only wave wands and utter spells? Who needs to study for that kind of stuff?"  
  
"Hogwarts is not a stupid school and there's no point in talking to you anymore."  
  
"Humph. Doe, a deer, a female deer. Ray, a drop of golden sun."  
  
I swear, Petunia was obsessed with that movie. She denied it vehemently, but anyone with brains could tell she wasn't telling the truth. After all, she grew extremely excited whenever there was singing in that movie and whenever Liesl von Trapp appeared, since Petunia's middle name was Liesl.  
  
"Me, a name, I call myself. Far, a long long way to run."  
  
I clapped my hands over my ears and continued perusing One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and rid myself of Petunia. 


	2. The Hogwarts Express, and Meagan

Chapter Two: The Hogwarts Express, and Meagan  
  
"There, that's done," I said, clicking the lock to my trunk in a satisfied way. "Tunia, you can get off the lid now."  
  
Petunia had been sitting on the lid of my trunk to hold it down while I closed it, it was so crammed full of stuff. There was little I could bear to leave behind. Especially my music.  
  
Our father drove me down to the train station. Petunia didn't have time to go with us, but that was fine by me.  
  
"So, what's the platform number?" Father asked after heaving my trunk out of the back.  
  
I fished around in my pocket and grabbed my ticket. I pulled it out and stared at it incredulously.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Platform 9 and ¾," I said.  
  
"Platform 9 and ¾? Lily, I don't have time for games. I've got to leave in half an hour."  
  
"No, really," I handed my ticket to him so he could verify it for himself.  
  
Father looked at me extremely skeptically.  
  
"Are you sure this whole thing isn't an elaborate joke someone is playing on you? Because if it is, it's too late to register you to the same school Petunia's going to."  
  
"It can't be a joke. Remember buying all the books and supplies at Diagon Alley?" I reminded him. "No one can arrange all that, and I don't think anyone would be willing to spend that much money on something as silly as a joke anyway."  
  
Father sighed and resignedly pushed the cart holding my luggage while I lead the way. We found Platform 9 and Platform 10, but no Platform 9 ¾.  
  
It was very frustrating trying to find the platform and Father had to leave so I was left all alone. I leaned against the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 to think.  
  
But I felt nothing behind me. I fell to the ground and quickly picked myself up and saw that there was a great scarlet train behind a sign heralding that this was Platform 9 ¾.  
  
I pushed my cart forward in wonder and encountered many people in robes or normal clothes walking about or just standing around talking. I found a steward and had him help me get my luggage on the train.  
  
As I was making my way onto the train a boy came barreling out. He tried to stop when he saw me but another boy behind him ran into him and they both came tumbling down. I couldn't get out of the way fast enough and we all landed in a heap.  
  
Both boys had dark hair, but one looked like a greasy slimeball and the other had better personal hygiene. The one that was the chasee was the slimeball with the sallow complexion and the chaser had thick eyebrows to go with his hair. The sharp features of his face cast many shadows and made him look gloomy.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked the chaser, getting up and helping me up.  
  
"I'm fine," I said, brushing off my skirt.  
  
After he was sure I was okay he turned on the slimeball. He raised his wand and so did the slimeball. They circled around each other, as if they were swordsmen waiting for the perfect chance to take the offensive.  
  
A crowd gathered and a prefect breezed through and broke it up. Before he could get to the fighting boys, though, the slimeball had hot pink highlights in his hair. The prefect plucked the wands out of both the boys' hands.  
  
"I know you're eager to do magic, but it will have to wait until we get to Hogwarts, I'm afraid. As you are both first years and not assigned a House yet, I will excuse you both this one time. But this is a warning. The next time this happens I will not hesitate to deduct points or give you detention." With that he handed the wands back. "Be sure to control them now!"  
  
The slimeball shot off, pulling his robes over his head to hide the pink highlights and the other boy began laughing.  
  
"That'll teach you to try to steal from me again!" he guffawed as soon as the prefect left.  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked.  
  
"Severus just tried to steal again. He's a huge pain in the ah-behind if you ask me. Oh, by the way, I'm Sirius." He extended his hand.  
  
"The Dog Star," I said, shaking his hand. "I'm Lily."  
  
"Ah, a lovely name, m'dear," said Sirius, sweeping a mock bow. "Well, I must be going. Whenever you see the Dog Star, think of me."  
  
"I will," I said cheerfully as he walked off.  
  
Later on the train Sirius introduced me to James Potter and Remus Lupin, his two best friends. Remus had light brown hair a little long for its cut making him look a bit shaggy, and tired looking eyes, as if he'd stayed up all night reading a good book. He was a little pale so I guessed he probably did stay up all night reading a good book. James had a mess black hair that flopped onto his forehead in a haphazard way and behind glasses were eyes the color of stormy clouds roiling in a thunderstorm. I looked away quickly so I wouldn't be sucked into their enchanting spell.  
  
"Ever had an every flavor bean?" Sirius asked, handing me an open box.  
  
I reached in gingerly and took out a pink bean. I popped it into my mouth and immediately spat it out into James's face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, using a napkin to wipe up his face. "I didn't mean to do that."  
  
James only smiled. "What flavor did you get?"  
  
"Pepto Bismol, I think," I said. "It just tasted so nasty I didn't get much of a chance to analyze the flavor."  
  
"That's funny," said Sirius. "Most of the pink ones I get tasted like guavas. Here, try this one," he handed me a blue bean. I ate it apprehensively and it tasted like watermelons so it was all right.  
  
Remus taught me how to play wizard's chess while Sirius and James played Exploding Snap.  
  
As the ride progressed, students ran through our compartment, stopping often to greet the other three boys. I felt shy, knowing no one, but mostly everyone was nice to me.  
  
After Remus beat my royally at our chess game and Sirius and James's cards blew up, we chatted lightly, and then, Meagan came.  
  
Meagan was a girl of great beauty, having beautiful blond hair that flowed in a straight sheet of blondeness down to her waist. A bright blue headband swept the hair off her face and accented her deep blue, haughty eyes. She had perfectly arched eyebrows and perfectly curved lips. I felt inadequate the minute she stepped in. I didn't exactly like my red hair all the time, even though it was very dark and a becoming shade of red- auburn, I liked to think. And I was very pale, not getting much sun, and skinny.  
  
She stormed up to Sirius and grabbed him by the ear.  
  
"Where were you yesterday?" she shrieked, giving him a little shake.  
  
"Ow, get off me," Sirius whined, trying to release her grip on his ear, vainly.  
  
"Where were you yesterday?" she repeated.  
  
"I was at Flourish and Blotts," Sirius said. "Getting last minute supplies."  
  
"You're so irresponsible!" the girl shouted. "You promised you'd meet me at Florean Fortescue's at two-thirty! I waited until four! Do you know how embarrassing that was? To sit there all alone, and have Fortescue himself come out and offer a consolation sundae?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sirius said. "I took longer at Flourish and Blotts than I thought I would, then Mom dragged me home."  
  
"And why did you need to get supplies at the last minute? Probably spending your summer masquerading as a quidditch star wannabe. A fine way to waste your summer!"  
  
"His sister?" I asked quietly to Remus.  
  
"No," Remus shook his head with a slight smile. "His girlfriend."  
  
"Girlfriend?" I was incredulous. "Exactly how old is he?" Sirius didn't seem older than I was-twelve at the most, I'd say.  
  
"Eleven," Remus said. "How he and Meagan got together is rather a long story, even though it happened pretty recently."  
  
Meagan continued to yell at Sirius before setting her baleful eyes on me. Her eyes strayed to the oboe case I had in my lap.  
  
"You play?" she asked, nodding at the case.  
  
"Yes," I said, nodding meekly. "And the piano."  
  
"Really?" Sirius said, a strange smile on his face. "Jamsie here plays the piano too. Maybe you two could play duets?"  
  
"Shut up," said James, turning a very bright shade of red and hitting Sirius on the shoulder.  
  
"James doesn't like his piano playing mentioned," Remus explained to me.  
  
Meagan looked down at James insolently.  
  
"You should be proud of your skills. Goodness knows I've practiced my fingers off on my violin and I still can't play Hornpipe."  
  
"Because Hornpipe was never meant to be played on a violin," said Sirius patiently. "Why d'you think it was called Hornpipe?"  
  
"I can play Hornpipe," I said excitedly. Finally something I could do well! I didn't want the boys and Meagan to think I was totally useless. I unlatched my case and assembled my oboe.  
  
I proceeded playing Hornpipe flawlessly.  
  
At the end, I looked up and asked,  
  
"That is the Hornpipe you guys were talking about, right?"  
  
"The very one," said Sirius. "See Meagan, if Lily can play it on an oboe, by heart, you'd think you can play with music on a violin, eh?"  
  
Meagan flushed to an awful shade of crimson.  
  
"Sirius Black," she said through gritted teeth. "I, unfortunately, do not have a musical gift. I'd appreciate you not rubbing that fact in." Then she turned to me, and I gulped. "Lily, I assume? Well, Lily, I'd like you to know that I don't appreciate show-offs and braggarts."  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you!" I cried, sincerely distressed. "I didn't mean to show-off!" Although if truth be told, I did show off, whether I meant to or not. "Truly, I didn't mean to hurt you!"  
  
"Mean to or not, you did, and I expect an apology." Meagan tapped her toe and crossed her arms.  
  
"Oh Meagan, lay off, will you?" said Sirius.  
  
"Shut up!" she shrieked.  
  
"Yeah, calm down," said James.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!"  
  
"I'm sorry I offended you," I said politely.  
  
"You don't mean it do you? Oh, I can tell by the tone of your voice. I want sincerity. Apologize again."  
  
"I've apologized once, I don't see why I need to again."  
  
"On your knees!" Meagan bellowed.  
  
"As you wish, your majesty," I said icily. I took the opportunity to slip a bit of ABC Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, courtesy my mouth, onto the bottom of her shoe. She didn't notice, as she was distracted by a bee that I conveniently conjured up.  
  
After I took my seat again, Meagan stormed out, fending off the bee, but fell as the gum pulled her back. She glared at me, and attempted to free her shoe off the gum. It didn't work, so she had to resort to taking off her shoe and pulling on it with all her might. Finally the gum gave way and she sailed across to the other end of the compartment. When she finally left, her face was so red it couldn't get any redder and it started turning purple.  
  
"That," said James, "was brilliant."  
  
"Thanks," I said, pleased. 


	3. Harry

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except for original events and characters. Applies also to previous two chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Harry  
  
A while later I was giving Meagan an impromptu violin lesson. I didn't play the violin myself, but I had a perfect pitch, as well as a good grasp of music in general, so I felt qualified to give her a few pointers..  
  
After much begging, Meagan let me try her violin. I got the hang of it pretty quickly, to my surprise. Then, a heavy hand landed on my shoulder. Before my mind could register that, my arm went out and I whacked the person behind me with my bow.  
  
"Whoa, it's only me," said Harry, stepping back and rubbing his shoulder where I'd hit him. I noticed the Head Boy badge pinned to his robes. "And you shouldn't whack bows around like that. If I remember correctly, bows like that cost a good few hundred pounds."  
  
"I know," I said. I felt like my face couldn't get any redder. "But you startled me!"  
  
"Revenge for all the times you did that to me," he said, grinning evilly. "But really, practicing before you even get to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Harry," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm a musician. I have to practice."  
  
"Is that what you're going to be when you grow up? A professional musician? A shame, now that you're a witch and you're wasting your time and magical powers," Harry gave an exaggerated sigh. "What good is music to a witch? As far as I know, there are no witch band instructors."  
  
"Harry," I said again. "You're getting awfully obnoxious. I didn't know I was going to be a witch, otherwise I wouldn't have let you teach me music."  
  
Harry was a musical prodigy, being a master of alto and tenor saxophone, as well as the cello, trombone, bassoon, oboe, and piano. He was the one that gave me my first few music lessons. If anyone asked me, I'd say Harry was the one wasting his musical talents, not me.  
  
"I didn't know either," said Harry. He turned to the others and did a mock bow. "I'm sorry I didn't get the pleasure of meeting you folks, but I'm sure I will meet up with y'all later. Right now I must be going, as I have things to do, but I couldn't resist coming to irk Lily." Then he left the compartment before I could say a word.  
  
"Who was he?" asked Meagan, her eyes glinting strangely, her voice all soft and dreamy. "Your boyfriend?"  
  
"WHAT?!" I was shocked. "No way! He's my cousin!"  
  
Harry was only related to me through marriage so I suppose he could've been my boyfriend. But still, he was my cousin. And we grew up together, like brother and sister. It would be too sick.  
  
"Oh, I see," said Meagan, her voice getting hopeful.  
  
"I thought I was your boyfriend," said Sirius sourly.  
  
"But Harry's so tall and buff and dreamy AND he's Head Boy!" Meagan said, clasping her hands. "You aren't any!"  
  
Sirius made an impatient noise and looked out the window.  
  
Night had fallen by the time we got to our destination. The train began slowing down and a few minutes before it stopped completely we changed into our robes. After we got off the train we were instructed to cross the lake on boats, no more than four to a boat. Remus, James, and I took one boat, which was already occupied by a rosy-cheeked strawberry blond. She introduced herself as Linda.  
  
Linda proved herself to be heavier than she looked, but James, Remus, and I shifted our weights to counterbalance Linda's weight, so it turned out all right.  
  
I gasped as we all received our first sight out Hogwarts. It was so massive, with so many bright, twinkling lights. It was a breathtaking sight and I squinted from behind the glare of the lantern on the boat to get a better view of the castle.  
  
Linda chose this moment to shift her weight slightly and the motion threw off our balance. I sat in such a position that I tipped out of the boat with a scream and it seemed hopeless that I'd ever break the surface, since I wasn't much of a swimmer. My robes pulled me down, the shimmering surface of the lake rapidly getting farther and farther away, and the depths of gloom closer and closer. 


	4. A Strange Incident

Chapter Four: A Strange Incident  
  
Meagan's Diary Entry No. 1 Sept. 1 1966  
  
You won't believe what I have for a first entry, diary! A very exciting scene indeed.  
  
I looked up just in time to see that Lily fall into the lake. Good for her, that insufferable show-off. To imply she is better than I! Well, she has a nice cousin, that's for sure. I don't know why Sirius is so mad.  
  
She is so mainstream band geek it's almost painful. And to think she had the nerve to humiliate me like that! Wait, scratch that. I refuse to admit she bested me at anything.  
  
Her head broke the surface, and she was gasping and trying to grab onto her boat again. Her hair was a lot darker when it was wet, I noticed. She gasped and sputtered, then went down again. Everyone waited with bated breaths, waiting until she came up again, as if this was some horror show. In a way, it was, because James, Remus, and Linda were trying to rescue Lily and in doing so, capsized the boat completely. Sirius tried to save them, but knocked over his own boat in the process, causing utter pandemonium. Hagrid steered his boat to the site and pulled the people back into their boats two at a time, heaving them to the surface by the scruffs of their necks. Even Linda, that fat pig of a girl. I wouldn't be surprised if she were Hagrid's daughter.  
  
The only thing was, Lily was nowhere to be found. Hagrid shed his coat and ordered everyone to stay put before diving into the lake. There was a moment of silence before people began babbling about what could've happened. It was two whole minutes before Hagrid surfaced again. He swam to his boat and gently placed the unconscious Lily there. Then we all commenced sailing to Hogwarts, and everyone was trying to get a glimpse of Lily and trying to fathom what had happened.  
  
Hagrid carried Lily up to the door and knocked. A tall, stern looking lady answered the door and demanded to know what happened to Lily. Hagrid told her what happened in the lake and she said Lily should be sent to the hospital wing right away.  
  
"I think she can handle the Sorting Ceremony," said Hagrid.  
  
"While she is unconscious?" asked the lady sardonically.  
  
Just as she said that, Lily woke up, coughing up water all over Hagrid, and hoarsely rasping that she wanted to be at the Sorting Ceremony, not the hospital wing.  
  
"I suppose you can," said the lady skeptically. "I'll ask Poppy later if you'll need to spend the night at the hospital wing or your dorm."  
  
Then the lady introduced herself to us as Professor McGonagall. I am writing this while she went into the Great Hall to prepare it for us, or something. Didn't quite catch it. Now she is coming.I'd better write more later.  
  
Meagan 


	5. The Sorting

Chapter Five: The Sorting  
  
~*~ Linda ~*~  
  
I felt really bad about almost drowning Lily, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she insisted on staying close by to me, after she recovered enough to walk around on her own.  
  
She dragged her fingers through her wet hair nervously. Her hair was as straight as sticks, not at all curly like most redheads' hair I knew.  
  
Professor McGonagall soon came out to fetch us, and we all filed in after her, very, very nervous and apprehensive of what she was leading us to. There were whispers all around of a Sorting Ceremony, and no one seemed to know exactly how students were sorted. Horrible whispers floated around with each step we took.  
  
Professor McGonagall led us through a pair of great doors and into a room filled with students on four long tables, and numerous floating candles. There seemed to be no ceiling, although I heard a boy whispering that it was only enchanted to look like the sky outside.  
  
In the very front of the hall Professor McGonagall drew up a stool with a very dirty, patched hat. We first years drew up with bated breaths, wondering what would happen next.  
  
The hat opened its, er, mouth, you could say; it was more like a tear in the brim, though. It sang a song about the four houses, then Professor McGonagall called up Miranda Allen to sit on the stool. Miranda bit her lip and sat. The hat thought about her for about ten seconds before yelling out "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
A table second to the left burst out in applause as Miranda tripped down, a relieved smile on her face.  
  
Lily, being an Evans, was soon sorted. The hat was placed on her dripping hair, and stayed there for about a minute. Lily was pulling very disturbing faces-fear, disgust, and terror.  
  
Then the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the table on the far left began cheering.  
  
I waited impatiently for my turn, restlessly twitching and shifting my weight from one foot to another. Being a Winchester, I was one of the last. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter were all put in Gryffindor. So was, I noticed, Peter Pettigrew, who seemed to be the threesome's numero uno fan from the minute he set eyes on them.  
  
When my turn came I crossed my fingers under my robes and squinched my eyes shut.  
  
"So," said a soft, whispery voice in my ear. "You are Linda Winchester, yes?"  
  
"Yes," I thought. "What house are you going to put me in?"  
  
"Ah, an impatient one, are you? Well, the question is, what house do you want to be put in?"  
  
I was caught a little off guard. I opened my eyes slightly and my gaze roved the room, settling on Lily, who was surrounded by James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. It would be a shame to be parted from them, even though we knew each other only for about half an hour.  
  
"Ah, loyalty to your friends is a very good trait. I shall put you in.GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
I was very pleased at this proclamation. There was an empty spot right next to Lily, to my delight, and I plopped down, shaking the whole table. I was so pleased about being put into Gryffindor that for once, I didn't worry about my weight.  
  
"Lily, are you feeling all right?" I asked, gently putting my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine," Lily rasped, nodding a little. "Just a little.waterlogged."  
  
"Look, food!" A boy with limp blond hair and water blue eyes who was sitting a few seats away, said excitedly, pointing at the golden plates that had now filled up with food.  
  
For someone who had nearly drowned, Lily had a big appetite. She even out- ate James and Sirius, who stared as she ate. She didn't eat like a barbarian, but it was hard to deny she was eating a little faster than the normal person.  
  
"You're going to choke," said James, grabbing her wrist when her hand went out to get more salad. "You'd better slow down."  
  
"I'm very hungry, James," said Lily, not in a rude way, but rather, gently, as though she were dealing with a very young child.  
  
"You're going to make yourself sick," said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, and you'll have wasted all that food after you barf it back up," said Sirius. "Think of all those poor, starving children in Africa."  
  
"Tuh," Meagan rolled her eyes. "Since when were you worried about the starving children of Africa, Sirius? And Lily, for that matter?"  
  
"Since a minute ago," said Sirius.  
  
"I'm fine," said Lily, almost angrily, attacking her mashed potatoes. "Stop worrying so much."  
  
"You almost drowned," I said. "How can we not worry?"  
  
"Are you okay, Lils?" A pair of large, strong hands landed on her shoulders and Meagan began blushing. I looked up to see Harry looking down at Lily worriedly. A few locks of black hair fell into his eyes and he brushed them away.  
  
"Like I said, I am fine, despite the fact that I fell into the lake," said Lily, closing her eyes in exasperation. "It's not the first time someone's fallen into the lake, I assume?"  
  
"Yes, but it's the first time someone's stayed under for about ten minutes and survived," said Harry, sitting down on the other side of Lily, forcing Remus to scoot a few inches.  
  
"It could've been some of the spontaneous magic that's always been happening when I was a kid," said Lily.  
  
"It could've been," said Harry, very dubiously. Then he sighed and pushed back his hair again. "Why're you being so disagreeable, Lils?"  
  
"I'm not being disagreeable!" said Lily hotly. "I'm not a baby anymore, so you can call me Lily. My name is Lily, all right? And everyone, please stop worrying about me. I don't need a bunch of Petunias following me around Hogwarts too!" She stood up abruptly and stormed off.  
  
"What's up with her?" asked James.  
  
Harry shook his head and wiped his glasses with a napkin. "Must be that redheaded temper, though I've rarely seen it take effect on Lily."  
  
"What did she mean by a bunch of petunias?" I asked, completely bewildered.  
  
"She was talking about Petunia, her sister," said Harry. "Petunia Evans, infamous for worrying over and doting on Lily too much for her own good. Lily's never been comfortable with it and always chafed under Petunia's care. I suppose she developed Petuniaphobia or something and thought you guys were turning into Petunias."  
  
"Yeah, I can imagine us sprouting petals around our heads and having leaves for arms. I'm opting to turn into a blue petunia," said Sirius, earning a hard jab in the ribs from Meagan. 


	6. A Gruesome Start to a New Year

Chapter Six: A Gruesome Start to a New Year  
  
~*~ Gina ~*~  
  
I woke up the morning after the welcoming feast to ear piercing shrieks coming from the girl's bathroom closest to the first year's dormitory. Being a prefect, it was my duty to check this situation out. I usually didn't mind prefect duties, but I hated it when they came at six-thirty in the morning.  
  
I tossed on a dressing gown and pinned my prefect's badge on before rushing off to the bathroom, my wand out. I jerked open the bathroom door and stopped dead.  
  
Harry's cousin, Lily, was standing there, pale as death, with her hands to her cheeks, her eyes wide as saucers in horror.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I looked in the direction she was looking, afraid of what I was going to see. A dead mouse? Graffiti on the mirror in blood (yes, this did happen before)? A girl found dead, her death caused by unknown reasons (she actually died by looking into a basilisk's eyes, but the story's all hushed up now. It happened over twenty years ago anyhow)?  
  
My third guess was the closest. My stomach lurched and I closed my eyes.  
  
Propped up on the wall by the sinks was a girl, with blood pooled around her on the ground, trickling slowly. Blood was splattered on the walls and there were many gaping wounds, as if she'd been stabbed to death. Blood was matted in the girl's blond hair and as I stared, her head drooped down and her body tumbled forward, making a wet splash in her blood.  
  
"What's the commotion now?" I heard Professor McGonagall's voice rise above the hubbub of the crowd outside.  
  
I rushed out and closed the door behind me.  
  
"Miss Winchester?" Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"The sight in here.is not fit to be seen by anyone," I said, my hand keeping the door closed firmly with an iron grip. "Much less students."  
  
I opened the door just enough for her and to get in, and I followed, though I wished with every fiber of my being I could just stay outside. I locked the door behind me firmly and gulped as Professor McGonagall walked around the bend to the sinks.  
  
"My goodness!" her voice rang out so loud I was sure all the students behind the door could hear.  
  
Professor McGonagall clutched her heart and said, "Winchester, take Miss Evans to the hospital wing right away." She strode out quickly, keeping the crowds at bay while I took Lily out.  
  
My lips twitched as I fought my nausea and I grabbed Lily by the shoulder and marched her out. She moved mechanically, like a robot, and much too calmly for someone who just witnessed such a scene. I knew that if I weren't a prefect, I'd be in hysterics.  
  
Garret Whittaker, the other prefect, was herding the crowd away when Lily and I emerged.  
  
A few corridors and stairways later, Lily collapsed and I had to bend down to pick her up. I was glad I lifted weights to keep in shape (I was a beater.I needed strong arms), otherwise I wouldn't have been able to life Lily, light as she was.  
  
"Mummy," Lily was muttering a minute after I picked her up and slowly made my descent down a staircase. "Mummy." She grabbed a lock of my hair, which was hanging down, since I hadn't had time to put it up in its usual bun, and squeezed until her knuckles went white.  
  
"I'm so glad.I'm so glad you're back," Lily said groggily.  
  
I was very scared, listening to the ravings of a madwoman. According to Harry, Lily's mum died almost two years ago. It must've affected Lily more than anyone thought, though maybe Petunia suspected it, since she began playing the part of mother overzealously to Lily.  
  
I somehow managed to get Lily to the hospital wing. Halfway there she blacked out and I stopped to gently loose her fingers from my hair, which had been getting kind of uncomfortable.  
  
Madam Pomfrey immediately began administering to Lily the second I stepped into the hospital wing. Two seconds later Harry burst in, wild with concern for Lily.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "No one seems to know. Do you?"  
  
I nodded grimly and told him everything that had happened.  
  
"Oh. My. Goodness," said Harry, grabbing my shoulders and bending his head to look into my eyes better (he was very tall), "are you all right?"  
  
"I'm all right," I assured him. "But I don't know about Lily. Madam Pomfrey's taking care of her right now."  
  
He grabbed my hand and we walked over to where Madam Pomfrey had laid Lily out on a bed.  
  
"Will she be all right?" Harry asked.  
  
"She'll be fine," said Madam Pomfrey. "She's just traumatized. I gave her some potion and she'll be up and about in no time." She patted Lily's arm, then walked off to tend to something.  
  
"Poor Lily," said Harry, slumping down into a chair next to the bed. "She seems to attract tragedy to her like a flower attracts bees."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well." said Harry rather hesitantly. "Her past is very dark, and I don't know if I should tell you this.it's her life and all."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Sit down," said Harry, pulling me into a chair next to him. "Let's see.where shall we begin? I know, hold out your wand."  
  
I put out my wand, its tip tilted to Harry. He took out his wand and touched its tip to mine. I felt energy pulsating between the two wands, then, I felt myself falling into a whirling black vortex.  
  
Soon, I found myself in a quaint little bedroom. It had dreamy white curtains trimmed with light pink lace at the windows. A bed stood in the corner with a comforter on it, a bouquet of lilies embroidered onto the center. A vase of fresh lilies stood at the bedside table, along with a thick book. It was very tidy, in impeccable order.  
  
Sprawled on the bed was a girl with red hair, perusing a magazine. A closer look revealed she was reading a literary magazine and had a stack of paper next to her, which she revised as she read the magazine. On the desk by another window were several other stacks of paper, which closer observance revealed to be manuscripts to stories.  
  
I realized, with some shock, that I was in Lily's room, and the girl was Lily, several years younger than I knew her to be, but Lily nonetheless. 


	7. A Snapshot of Lily's Past

Chapter Seven: A Snapshot of Lily's Past  
  
"Lily!" A woman's deep, melodious voice floated into the room, the door of which was propped open by a curious cat that was waving its paw.  
  
"Yes mum?"  
  
"Have you practiced yet? You know I won't let you go riding until you do."  
  
"Yes mum," Lily groaned, cleaning up the mess on her bed and dragging out her oboe case from inside a drawer, along with some music.  
  
She began with some scales, but the scene speeded up so it was like watching a video fast forwarding. It returned to normal speed as she put her music away and hopped down the stairs eagerly, a riding helmet dangling from her fingertips.  
  
Lily hopped onto her bicycle after saying good-bye to her mother and rode through the breathtaking scenery of Hertfordshire (a/n. Being an ignorant American, I can only beg all you English out there to forgive me of any mistakes I may make in English geography.for all I know, Hertfordshire could be an English version of Manhattan) before turning into the lane of a country estate.  
  
Slim birches lined the lane, with brilliant red geraniums at the feet of the trees. Lily pedaled slower and slowed to a stop at the door of the large stone mansion. On either side of the mansion was impeccably kept emerald green grass. She pulled a cord by the door and waited.  
  
Soon a butler answered the door but a girl came barreling out and hugged Lily around the waist. A boy followed and I gasped-it was Harry. The three of them all wore riding clothes and hopped onto bikes, pedaling quickly to the back of the estate, to a large green pasture enclosed by a white picket fence.  
  
Inside the pasture were several horses. Lily whistled and a blood bay trotted up to her. She mounted, and galloped off.  
  
Lily was an excellent rider. She could compete, if she really wanted to. I should know-I was a competitive rider before I gave it up to become a prefect. Harry and the other girl were also riding, but not as well as Lily. A lady was watching them from another gate.  
  
"Would you mind terribly if I rode him once?" the lady asked Lily, gesturing to the horse Lily was on.  
  
"I don't know," said Lily dubiously. "Crimson Fury wasn't named that for nothing." She reined in the colt and he stamped impatiently.  
  
"Aw, shucks. If you, an eight-year-old can handle that, I most certainly can," said the lady.  
  
"What I mean is, he doesn't really like strangers," Lily slapped Crimson Fury lightly when he tried to nip the lady. "He has a tendency to throw riders he doesn't know or trust."  
  
"And he trusts you, I suppose?"  
  
"Oh definitely," said Lily, her face eager and bright. "I've raised him since his mum died three years ago."  
  
"Are you telling me you raised him as when you were only five?"  
  
"Well, the bulk of the responsibility went to Harry, but Crimson Fury knows me. He's known me ever since he can remember, whereas he's only known you for a week and half."  
  
"Trust me, I can handle this," said the lady, grabbing the bridle. "I'm a trained rider, don't you know that?"  
  
"Well, yes, but Crimson Fury is not just an ordinary colt."  
  
After some coaxing Lily reluctantly handed the reins over and watched nervously from the fence, chewing her lips in anxiety.  
  
Everything seemed to go well until Crimson Fury started acting up. Instead of jumping off, like any sane person, the lady stayed on and was determined to break his spirit. Crimson Fury began bucking and rearing and tearing off in all directions. Harry was waving his arms and yelling at the lady, Roxanne, to get off.  
  
Roxanne fought Crimson Fury until he came to a very abrupt stop after galloping for quite a while. Roxanne was caught off guard and flew over his head with a scream. Crimson Fury, still frantic, trampled all over poor Roxanne.  
  
Lily was horrified and ran up to Crimson Fury, screaming and sobbing at him to stop. She pulled at his bridle and forced him to calm down. The other girl was in hysterics. She slid off her horse in a dead faint. Harry propped her up on a fence before running to help out Roxanne, whose limbs were at funny angles, and was bloody all over.  
  
"I'll go get help," Lily gasped out, flapping the reins, and she and Crimson Fury bolted off. Harry dragged Roxanne to where the other girl was, leaving a wet red mark in the green grass.  
  
I was disgusted and thought I would faint too. Seeing two mangled, bloody bodies in one morning was most certainly not making my day. But I focused my attention again as time speeded up and we were now at Roxanne's funeral.  
  
"I hope this teaches a lesson to you, Lily," said a man, as the two of them looked down at the body lying in state. "Never go riding without an adult present. And you are grounded from riding for five years."  
  
"Five years!" Lily choked out, her eyes saucer wide. "Father, please!"  
  
"Lily, I can't risk another of my sisters dying on your account."  
  
"I didn't mean for her to die!" Lily cried desperately. "I didn't mean to kill her, truly!"  
  
"I'm sure," said Mr. Evans. "But what's done is done." He coldly turned his shoulder and Lily sank to the ground hopelessly, not even caring that she was getting her black dress muddy.  
  
I was pulling through that vortex again. When I opened my eyes I was in the hospital wing again, next to a more recent version of Lily. Harry was watching me, his eyes clouded with an unknown emotion, one I'd never seen him experience before.  
  
"What was that.?" I trailed off.  
  
"A memory Lily herself gave me. Though I shared the memory too, it's quite fascinating to see if from Lily's point of view," said Harry. "It's probably why Lily was in such shock today. I want you to understand this. I can't stand to have you think she's deranged."  
  
"Of course not," I said, patting his hand reassuringly. "I totally understand now what she's going through."  
  
Harry gave me a tiny smile. "No you don't. Nor do I, or anyone else, except Lily herself. There are plenty more of that nature that she went through, but I don't know how much she has revealed yet. I can only hope that the memories she did reveal to me are all that she's experienced, though I know there's more."  
  
"How horrible," I said, looking at Lily.  
  
Her face was scrunched up in terror, but was now beginning to relax. It was not long before it was smooth and her face placid, the grip on her blanket loosened. I noticed that beads of sweat had rolled down her face and dampened her hair, along with her tears.  
  
"Who was the other girl?" I asked, suddenly remembering the other girl in the memory Harry showed me.  
  
"Jeanine, my sister," said Harry. "She's a year younger than Lily."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Lily was hospitalized for the day, and while she was there, I pondered the memory Harry gave me. I shook my head as I did my after-school-hours patrol, the two-hour gap between the end of classes and the beginning of dinner.  
  
Only eleven, and having a life like that! Poor girl! 


End file.
